hello master
by fireprincessyunara
Summary: Obi wan had never thought that he would be teaching another padawan after anakin, but for some reason he had got one, and one that is stranger then his former padwan, how will everyone take to this girl who loves sweets and shiny things?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Master**

**A/N: okay even thought the story is focused on Kifanue, there is still a bit of Cody/ Barriss, so...ya...enjoy**

_"Shinny objects, it's her weak spot, candy is what calms her down, and try not to upset her," _

_ ~Jedi master Mace Windu~_

Chapter 1:

"Her name is Kifanue Tanfe, she is a Mirialan youngling, and a talented one, you will be training her," Mace Windu stated to a baffled Obi wan

"I don't know about that, why are you sending her to me?" Obi wan started, "wouldn't master Secura, or a seasoned master be better?"

"I'm positive in your abilities, I'm sure you will do fine," Windu smiled and with a polite bow as he left a stunned obi wan, who wondered how long it would be before he met with his new padawan.

* * *

><p>Kifanue opened her eyes, she had spent her morning in the garden meditating, the small birds that had made the temple their home and some of the other creatures had gathered around her, either sleeping or just enjoying the peaceful company that the young padawan gave. She smiled as she carefully removed what looked like a kitten from her lap and stood up stretching to the sky and every other way until she heard her back crack, and with a satisfied smile on her lips, she walked out of the garden.<p>

"I thought I would find you here," Mace smiled as he walked up to the girl.

"Good morning Master Windu, will we be playing another game of Dejarik?" she asked with a bow.

"I don't know youngling, you won a large amount of sweets from me last time we played," Windu smiled.

Kifanue smiled back and the two walked through the hall, if Ahsoka was Yoda's favorite then Kifanue was Mace's. He had seen the girl progress since the Hutt's had given her to the temple. She was kind and innocent to the highest degree, it was like there was no dark force in her, and she did everything she was told, even if sometimes it was an odd way of doing it. Her love for sweets was a little problem, but her extreme love for shiny objects was a major problem. Her battle style was different from what he was used to teaching, but he never thought anything less of it, and had personally taken her off planet to make her own lightsabers, which she had behind her back. Kifanue didn't wear the clothes that most Jedi wear, a black sleeveless turtleneck that was cut right above the stomach, and black pants was her basic style, she would also bandage up her breasts. One arm was covered in a long glove that was holding her comlink, while the other arm had a wrist band and an arm band. Dark brown boots and a short decorative cloth, and a sleeveless cloak with a hood were tied around her neck. that made up her normal attire, she never liked wearing long robes she tended to trip on them.

As the two walked down the halls of the Jedi temple Mace lead her to where Obi Wan was talking to his commander, normally Cody wouldn't be with him, but Obi Wan insisted that he come with him, moral support, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Ah, Kenobi, this is Kifanue Tanfe, Kifanue this is your new master Obi Wan Kenobi," Mace introduced.

Kifanue bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you master," she smiled politely.

Kenobi looked from the girl in front of him to Mace who stood with pride next to the padawan.

"I thought you said that it was going to be like General Skywalker, she is far nicer….like Barriss," Cody whispered, blushing at the end as he was reminded of the only woman to have stolen his heart, and was glad that his bucket hid his blush, now if only the Jedi weren't paying any attention, and then he would be able to get away with this without any question.

"Your right Cody, I had thought she would be a little more…reckless," Kenobi said racking his brain for the last word.

"Master Windu, will I be seeing you anytime soon?" She asked.

"You might Kifanue, but most likely not, you have to go and be trained by Kenobi now, behave yourself."

"Always master," she smiled softly, and with a pat on the head, Windu left the three to themselves.

"so, padawan Tanfe I hope you got whatever belongings you have, we will be leaving Coruscant in ten minutes," Kenobi said with a smile.

"Very well, I will go and pack, I'll be back here faster than you can say blasted tinnies," she smiled brightly and with that she ran off to her room.

The men looked at each other, and Cody shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Your dismissed Cody, I think I can handle this," Obi Wan smiled.

"very well sir, see you at the ship," Cody replied, he was truly thankful, and he took this time to go search out Barriss, even if she hadn't wanted him to, there was always the 'I got lost' excuse. This made him smile as he turned the corner and literally knocked Barriss down by the sheer force of his much larger body. For Barriss It was like running into a moving wall, might as well have been.

"I'm sorry Barriss," Cody said quickly as he bent down to help her up.

"It's alright Cody, I should have paid more attention to where I was going," Barriss smiled as she was pulled up from the floor.

The two walked around the temple, the noon sun sending its rays through the long windows, and making large patch work patterns on the tiled floor under their feet. Cody had noticed how every time Barriss stepped into one of the light patches she seemed to glow. But that was short lived as his comlink sounded off, and he had to answer it.

:: Cody, we are waiting on you:: came Obi Wan's voice.

:: Sorry sir, I'll be at the font soon:: Cody said.

:: Very well commander::

The transmission was ended and Cody sighed, Barriss giggled.

"What's so funny?" Cody asked.

"Your just like your general in some points, you know that?" she asked.

"No I didn't."

"well, I'll point those out when you come back, be safe," Barriss smiled, as Cody walked in front of her, stopping so that she had to stop as well.

Cody pulled Barriss into a hug and when he released he kissed her. "I'll miss you my cyar'ika," he said with a bit of sadness in his voice, and in the force.

"I'll miss you to," Barriss smiled sadly. She was always sad to see him go.

* * *

><p>Kifanue stood silently next to her new master, she was a little nervous, she didn't know what she should do other than stand there, and it was a little annoying for her. She switched her weight from one foot to the other and started humming a song she had once heard in a cantina when she was wandering through the city. Obi Wan looked down at the light green girl and raised an eyebrow; he noticed how she had her tattoos placed differently than that of Barriss or Luminara. Kifanue's tattoos were over her eyes, down to her cheek, and she had one ring on both arms with the same pattern, and Obi Wan can make out another tattoo on her right side.<p>

"Where are we going master?" Kifanue asked, as she turned her head to Obi Wan.

"Huh? Oh, well, you will see," Obi Wan smiled, this caused Kifanue to wrinkle her noes a little, but she sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright master, what will be my first lesson?" she asked.

"Patience, young one," Obi Wan smiled, thinking that he always gets the reckless ones, or that he was glad he dealt with Anakin, feeling that Kifanue might be just as much of a handful.

Kifanue blew her bangs out of her eyes, and crossed her arms. "alright master, I'll try," she said but was suddenly distracted by something shiny in the distance, she squinted, walked a few steps forward, then ran after it, leaving her new master by himself to wonder where she had went off to.

"Sorry I'm late, sir, did I miss anything?" Cody asked as he walked up to his general.

"Just my padawan," Obi Wan said with a sigh.

"Shall we go look for her?"

There was a long pause, then a deep sigh coming from the Jedi master. "Yes, I suppose we should, it would be bad to lose my student before I actually got to teach her something." With that said the two left in the direction Kifanue ran off to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She ran over and over, but couldn't find what she was looking for, she was upset. Kifanue looked around; there was nothing but tall buildings and sentients passing by, nothing shiny. She crossed her arms and turned around walking back to the temple, she wondered how master Kenobi was going to react to her sudden disappearance. Not well she guessed.

"Master I'm sorry I ran off like that, I saw something and had to go check it out…master?" Kifanue looked around and she couldn't see her new master. "Oh this is bad," she thought out loud. "Okay what should I do? Should I look for him, or wait…." She paused, then a bright smile came onto her face, "I'll go to where I have to, I'm sure master would be there," she beamed as she ran off to the docks to get onto the cruiser that belonged to her master.

The problem with her plan was that she didn't know which cruiser was which, and in a sea of white, it was hard to figure things out. So she did the only thing a lost padawan could do, ask for help. She walked up to a clone that had the same color markings as Cody, and patted his back.

"Uh, hello?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"I'm Master Kenobi's new padawan, and I can't seem to find him, so I thought I'd come here, but I don't know what ship I'm supposed to go to, cause everything looks the same," she explained quickly.

The man blinked then tilted his head to the side, "uh, alright, come with me I'll show you to the ship, and we can get the general over here in an instant," he said confidently before he started walking off.

Kifanue had to struggle to keep up, seeing as even though she was taller than most padawans her age, she was still shorter than the clones, and there were a lot of clones.

Cody stopped walking, he called out for his general, who stopped and turned to face the commander.

"What is it Cody, do you see her?" Obi Wan asked.

"No, but Waxer does," Cody said with a slight laugh. "She is on the ship, I guessed she found a new way to get there sir."

Obi Wan took back his thought about her not being that bad, just like everything else that he had said, he spoke too soon, and he should learn to just stop making assumptions about a situation. He and Cody ran back to the docks and headed to the ship.

Kifanue sat in the briefing room, her bags by her side, girls need their stuff, Jedi or not. One bag had all her stuff, holos of her as a little kid with Jabba, and anther with her a bit older with Mace Windu, she had finally got him to take her to a fair that was on planet, and a few other holos of her with the other younglings. She also had her books for study, and clothes for a week, again she was a girl, and wearing the same clothes for more than a day is nasty. In the other bag, which looked like it was larger than the first, had her winnings. She took out a lollypop from the bag and unwrapped it, popping it into her mouth.

"Yummy grape," she smiled as she started walking around the room.

Boil walked into the room then, since his brother was waiting for the general and commander, he was stuck watching the kid. The first thing he smelt was grape, and he wondered why there were grapes outside the mess, and since was there grapes on the ship? Wasn't that a rare and expensive treat? Boil looked around and found the young Mirialan girl in black and brown, sitting on the holo projector in the middle of the room, swinging her legs back and forth, with something in her mouth, and two bags at her feet. She looked up and smiled with her eyes and lips. He was taken aback by the strange girl. He scratched the back of his head, realizing that he didn't have his helmet on once his gloved fingers ran across his close cropped black hair.

"You must be the youngling," he said a little awkwardly.

"Well, yesterday I was a youngling then today I became a padawan, but my name is Kifanue Tanfe, and you are?" she asked as she hopped down from where she sat and began digging in her bag.

"Uh, I'm Boil, so you're my commander," he said wondering if he should call one of his buddies from the five o first, see if they can give him some pointers, however that thought was suddenly smashed when she came up to him with her smiling eyes and handed him a lollypop. "Uh what's this?" he asked.

"you came in here wondering where the smell of grape came from, so I thought I would give you this, one of my winning pieces of candy, I know you will love it," she beamed brightly.

Boil eyed the candy for a while then took it from her yellow green hand. "Thanks I guess," he said with a light smile.

Obi Wan and Cody arrived at the cruiser, it took them longer then they would like but that was life, you tend to be late to things.

"Sir!" Waxer greeted with a salute, "Kifanue is in the briefing room."

"Thank you Waxer, she wasn't any trouble I hope," Obi Wan said with a slight smile.

"No sir, she wasn't any trouble at all," Waxer smiled.

The three of them went to the briefing room, before they opened the door they heard giggling, chuckles, and some other things, nothing you would normally hear on a Venator-class Star Destroyer.

"What is going on?" Cody asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for updating so late, enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 3: off to a good start.

The doors of the room opened and inside there sat Kifanue, surrounded by several other clones as she shared her candy, and her stories. Now normally a brand new padawan wouldn't have anything to tell, other than the stuffy teachings they learned, but Kifanue was special, she was different. For one she had a close relationship with the Hutt's no one asked why, or how, but she would tell stories of how she was once little and was able to go out on a job with Jaba's bounty hunter, or how she would win in games, fix droids, and all that other good stuff, Kifanue was strange in every sense of the word.

"So how did you get all this candy?" Boil asked.

"I won them from Master Windu," she beamed proudly.

Everyone laughed and started saying how the Jedi General wasn't able to beat a girl, and lose so much candy, they also started mentioning how it's a good thing its only candy and not money or Kifanue would be rich right now.

"What's going on?" Cody's voice echoed in the large room, and everyone instantly stood up and saluted him, and their General. Some of the soldiers quickly took the lollypops and any other candy out of their mouths, or tried to hide them within their mouths.

"Sir! We were just keeping the young commander company sir!" Boil replied with a quick salute, the grape lollypop still in his hand.

Cody rolled his eyes, he would have a word with Boil about this, or at least he was until General Kenobi started laughing. Cody turned around and stared at him, not sure if he should question him, or let it go as some kind of Jedi thing.

"I see you all have been keeping my new padawan company, so i guess there isn't a need for a formal introduction is there?" he asked looking at everyone who was in the room, looking like children caught with sneaking treats before dinner. Obi Wan couldn't help but laugh, he looked over to see his Padawan, she still wore that bright smile that she always wore and he thought for just a moment, that he saw some kind of sparkle in her light purple eyes, and something about that sparkle made him worry what was going to happen next.

Kifanue skipped over to Obi Wan and looked up at him, she didn't have to look that far up, and she was tall. She looked kind of sad but probably looking happy wasn't going to help her or the others.

"I'm sorry Master Kenobi, i was just sharing my winnings with them, i didn't know it would get them in trouble, and Cody looks really upset," she said.

Cody looked over at her and sighed. "Alright men get back to work!" he ordered.

"Don't worry about Cody, he always looks upset," Obi Wan joked, patting Cody on the shoulder before he and Kifanue went to her bags.

"That's sad," she huffed, and then pulled on her bags, she didn't want anyone else touching them, she didn't like having people do things for her. She dug into her treat bag and pulled out a candy bar and another lollypop, she handed the bar to Obi wan, then ran across the room to Cody and gave him the lollypop.

"What's this?" he asked.

"At present, i thought since you look so mad you should have something sweet cause sweet things makes mad people smile," she said innocently.

Cody took the treat and smiled. "Alright kid, go, the general is waiting for you."

With that Kifanue walked back to Obi Wan and the two left to go to her new room.

"Unfortunately we only have one room for commanders, and

That one is occupied by Cody, so..."

"It's alright master, i always wanted an older brother to share a room with," she beamed.

Obi Wan looked down at her and wondered what it was about her that made her think so innocently, it was odd and not something he had to deal with. _Can't wait to tell Cody he has a little sister,_ he thought as he shook his head.

"alright Kifanue, well, this is you new room then, i think you should wait for Cody to tell you what is his and all, but you can just drop your things off and meet me in the gym…" he paused for a moment. "You know I'll just wait for you out here and take you there."

Kifanue smiled nodded her head, and in an instant she was gone and back. "All done," she beamed.

Cody had placed the Lollypop in his belt pouch then went right back to organizing everything for takeoff. He knew that they weren't behind, but he didn't want to take the chance that they might be over something so little like spending time with the new commander. He guessed it was alright, but the girl was just so….so innocent she didn't belong on this ship, and not in a war Jedi or not. He wondered if he could give Rex a call, surly his best friend would have some helpful advice for or some kind of warning about female commanders, heck he could call up Gree to.

"What's that face for Commander?" Asked Trapper as he walked up to him, he was one of the few guys who were keeping Kifanue entertained.

"Nothing Trap, are we ready to leave?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, like any other day, been ready to go." Trapper laughed he looked at Cody and raised an eyebrow.

"You know without your helmet you do look pissed all the time," he stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: she's like a monk!

Kifanue sat down on the thick blue pad that was placed inside half of the gym, her eyes closed and her mind at peace, Master Kenobi was across from her examining her lightsabers, both of them were shotos, and had a personalized hilt, he admired her workmanship, and the dedication she had clearly put into each one, the markings not quite the same as the other, but still had that feeling of hope that as engraved in the silver and gold lightsaber.

Kifanue opened her eyes slowly and smiled warmly, it was a different from her normal bright and energetic smile that she used so often. Her entire face seemed to have lost the child like cuteness that was there moments before.

"Shall we start master?" she asked, her voice had also lost the child like grace that was part of her natural charm, and instead was a bit deeper with the hint of amusement coated within.

The sudden change in her character shocked Obi Wan for a moment, he had never seen a Jedi change personalities so swiftly. He nodded his head, leaving it down a tad bit longer then he should, and he lifted his head and nodded, standing up from where he sat.

"Yes, show me what you know," he replied, opening his hands.

The two shotos were lifted off of his hands and floated carelessly into her's, she smiled again. Then activated her lightsaber and twisting them a couple of times until the rested gently in her palms and she slowly got into the most common stance, her lightsabers in the unorthodox reverse grip.

Obi Wan chuckled as he got into his own stance, noticing how the girl favored the same style as Anakin's own padawan, he gave a slight nod and before his brain could register what his eyes saw, Kifanue was already up close to his face, her daggers coming up for his neck, but she stopped and backed up deactivating her lightsabers.

"I thought you were ready," she said, her sing song tone returning a little.

Obi Wan blinked then smiled. "I was caught off guard my young padawan, it won't happen again," he said returning to his stance.

Kifanue smiled and nodded her head, as she followed suit and activated her lightsabers. Returning to shien, this time she hoped that it wouldn't end so soon. She charged at him again, this time attacking from above, like how normal Jedi attack on the first round, her approach was swiftly blocked by her masters blue blade, se twisted around bending to avoid his lightsaber as her's came out from underneath it. She tried to attack him from behind, but Obi Wan had seen this attack coming and turned around swiftly to block her once again. She turned her head slightly when she heard their lightsabers clash, and she realized the awkward position she was in, it was the wrong move, being twisted as she was.

Obi Wan shook his head, he realized that Kifanue fought on impulse, and never really thought her moves out before it was too late. He tripped her, deactivated his lightsaber, and took hold of her wrist before she fell completely to the ground.

"That wasn't a very smart move young one," he smiled teasingly.

She sighed and nodded her head, deactivating her daggers and clipped them back onto her belt. "I know master, i messed up, i wasn't expecting you to be so fast, i figured i was faster, and there for the move would have been in my favor," she explained.

"Well, now we know where to begin with your weapons training, don't we?" he asked.

Kifanue smiled as she cocked her head to the side a little, "yes master, but next time, i will win," she sang, her normal cheery, childish self was returning after the lesson was over.

"Well, why don't you go hit the 'fresher, and we'll head down to the mess hall for something to eat," Obi Wan offered.

Kifanue agreed as she skipped off to her room, well, her's and Cody's room, she did have to share. When she got to the room, she bumped into Cody. He quickly stood at attention and saluted his commander. Kifanue looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello commander Cody," she sang as she opened the door to their room.

"Commander Tanfe," he acknowledged. "Uh, Ma'am what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to go take a shower sir," she replied as she walked in heading towards her discarded bags.

Cody blinked, he wondered why she was going to take a shower in his room, wouldn't it be easier if she was in her own room, wasn't that where she put her things? It took him a while for it to sink in, and when it did he sure had something to say to his general.

Kifanue had turned on the shower and started picking up her clothes, tossing the old ones on to the floor of the 'fresher, the door was locked, she didn't want anyone coming in and seeing her naked, not that it had ever happened, and it wasn't like she didn't trust the guys, she just didn't want to risk a surprised accident. The water warmed up and steam soon filled the tiny room, activating the fans that kept it cool and moister free, or at least tried. She undid her hair from the tight braid she had twisted it in for the sparing session with her new master. Her dark brown hair fell over her shoulders and reached her knees, she giggled looking at herself in the mirror, and she had always claimed how she looked like chocolate mint ice cream. She used her index finger to outline all of the tattoos she had, the bands on her arms and legs, and the strips of triangles on her side and face, she had gotten them when she was young, at least one or two while she was younger, but the most recent one was the band around her left leg, it was an odd place to put a cultural tattoo, but she liked it, even though it still hurt, and was still a bit puffy, not as much as when it was when she had gotten it, but still bad. Kifanue sighed not rubbing her finger around the band. She would have to wash more gently.

Cody had sat on his bed, he took the bottom bunk, because he didn't feel that it was necessary to take a top bunk when no one else was sharing his room, however when all that changed, he started thinking about where Kifanue was going to sleep, there was no way of getting out of it, Kenobi had made his point very clear, and he had to admit it was a very wise decision to allow her to sleep in his room. He wasn't interested in her like most men would be in a pretty young woman who was as innocent as Kifanue, he didn't know her well enough to even call her a friend, let alone a sister, and so her calling him a brother, even if it was just a joke, it irked him. Cody lay back in his bed and sighed again. It was going to be a few long years, maybe more if the girl took long to learn and get promoted. Heck the war could end before she even got the chance to take the test to be promoted, he would never know.

Kifanue walked out of the private 'fresher wearing the same thing she had worn before, just that this one was clean, and she was hand drying her hair with the tan towel she had brought with her from home. She stopped walking and smiled brightly at Cody.

"So, I'm getting top bunk?" she asked as she wrapped the towel around her shoulder, she paused for a little bit. "I hope you don't mind me staying here, i don't even think I'll be here for very long, just to sleep," she giggled.

Cody wanted to tell her to go, that she needed to find another room, that he didn't want her to have any kind of attachment on for him, but all he could do was smile.

"Don't worry commander Tanfe; i don't think any of us will be in our rooms much," he replied with a light smile.

Kifanue smiled and then climbed up to the top bunk, she used the force to bring her lightsabers to her, and she quickly took it apart, looking over all the pieces, and as swiftly as she had taken it apart she put it together, and then did the same to the second one. After she was done she laid back and sighed. "We're in hyperspace huh?" she asked.

Cody had forgotten that she was even in the room, she had been so quiet, and when she spoke it was like listening to another person, and not the happy little girl that she seemed to be. He wondered if she was already home sick, she must be, since this was the first time she won't be with the people who she knew for her whole life.

"Yeah, we hit hyperspace a while ago, are you regretting coming?" he had to ask.

"No, i wanted to come, i wanted to grow as a Jedi, i…" she paused and Cody could hear her roll onto her side in the bunk above his.

Cody waited patiently for her to continue, when she didn't he got curious and climbed halfway up the stairs to see what was wrong with her. Kifanue was looking at her lightsabers while munching on a candy bar. She looked at Cody, blinked, and then remembered that she didn't finish her sentence.

"I'm afraid that i would fail, and instead of just me falling and having to be picked up and dusted off, i would have taken so many with me, and i would be the only one alive, it scares me," she confessed looking down a little embarrassed.

"Everyone falls, you can't let that scare you, I'm sure you'll do fine," he reassured, he didn't know what to tell her, or how to comfort her, everyone goes through this, and since she was a new padawan, during a war, yeah, that would scare a kid.

Kifanue sighed she smiled, but you could tell that it was forced; she was still worried about it. "What if i tell you, i know a young padawan who went through the same thing?" he said, seeing her like that was depressing.

Kifanue looked up and tilted her head to the side. "You do?" she asked.

"Yeah i know two, both of them are girls, and they had to deal with the effects of war, if you want we can go and talk to them," he explained.

"Alright."

Cody slid off the ladder, and waited for Kifanue to come down as well, when she did, she shook her self once then looked up at him, waiting for him to lead her off to talk to the other padawans, sure she lived in the same temple as they did, but that didn't mean she was friends with everyone, no, she had been alone for most of her life, she was just to…different, she guessed. Cody led her out of their room and off to the communications, this would he was planning on talking to Rex sometime this day, might as well knock to birds with one stone right?


	5. Things you shouldn't say while eating

A/N: sorry that this is coming out so late, i have been busy, and stuff anyways enjoy the chapter

Chapter 5: things you shouldn't say while eating.

Cody called up Rex, sure it was probably a bad time, but heck, some things had to be done, when they finally picked up it wasn't Rex who answered, but instead his snippy commander, Ahsoka Tano.

"Commander Cody, did something happen to master Kenobi again?" Ahsoka asked as she placed her hands on her hips, a playful smile playing on her thick lips.

"No not yet Commander Tano," he said with an amused smile, it was true most of the time he was calling them was because the general's idea hadn't quite gone the way he had originally planned.

"Oh," Ahsoka's smile faded a little. "Come to talk to Rex then?" she asked.

"In a bit, but i think it would be better if you spoke to the co-commander of the 212th," he smiled as he pushed Kifanue into view.

She seemed really shy, not making eye contact with Ahsoka, and was focusing on her hair, like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. Cody smiled a little bit more, and had to suppress a chuckle that was bubbling up in his throat. He tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him, then Ahsoka and blushed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm Kifanue Tanfe, padawan of Jedi master Kenobi," she bowed a little.

"Um, yeah, nice to meet you, Kifanue, I'm Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka introduced, she could have sworn she had met Kifanue, but if she did, Kifanue probably wouldn't have introduced herself. "Wait you're Obi Wan's padawan?" Ahsoka asked, finally registering what Cody, and Kifanue had said, feeling a bit stupid for not getting it immediately.

"Yes and…" Kifanue broke off, looking at Cody for help; she didn't know how to ask what she needed to.

"Kifanue is having first time padawan chitters, i was hoping you could help her out, thought it would be better if someone who went through it explained," Cody filled in, feeling quite proud of himself for saving the young padawan from asking such an embarrassing question.

"Oh, yeah, of course i can," Ahsoka beamed, and she began to tell Kifanue what she remembered from her first time fighting with her master.

Cody smiled proudly as Kifanue slowly bubbled with the excitement and joy that she had carried with her in the beginning, he knew that talking to another padawan was just what she needed. He leaned on the metal wall in front of the projector, and waited for the girls to stop talking, and then his comlink started blinking.

"Commander Cody here," he answered.

:: Cody, have you seen Kifanue, she seemed to have vanished…:: Obi Wan's voice came in.

:: Don't worry sir, she is here with me, she was having first time chitters, thought she needed someone her age to help her:: he replied stopping Obi Wan from finishing his sentence.

There was a long pause then a deep sigh. :: Thank the force she isn't missing again, I'll be there in a bit:

The call ended and Cody looked up to see that Kifanue and Ahsoka had finished their talk, and instead of the tiny Togruta, it was Rex in full gear, probably irritated by being called while he was working. Cody walked over to Kifanue and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"The general was looking for you, was there something you forgot?" He asked.

Kifanue's eyes widened as she remembered she had agreed to go to lunch with her new master.

"Oh, oh no!" she began to panic. "Oh I'm such a terrible padawan!" she cried. She turned around to go run off to go find Obi Wan, but Cody held her back, or at least tried to, he didn't expect her to be able to pull him halfway across the large room. She looked down at him with a puzzled look, she didn't know why he had tried to hold her back, maybe he was afraid of losing her, but it was a ship, not a planet, there were less hiding spots for her to hide in.

"The general will be here shortly," Cody explained as he stood up and rolled his shoulder, surprised that it wasn't dislocated with the force the little one put out. "Damn, do you use the force for everything?" he asked.

Kifanue shook her head. "No, i had to wear heavy armor when i was little, i trained with it, and i haven't stopped training myself since," she said innocently, blinking a couple of times and tilting her head. She was suddenly confused as to why Cody was in pain, and then it hit her. "I'm sorry, did i hurt you!" she asked, her panic starting to rise again.

Cody couldn't have been any more confused than he was now; Kifanue was trained to be strong, since she was little? She still trains herself? Why is she so damn innocent! Those were the questions that ran through his mind.

"It's alright," he reassured, this was going to be something he could talk to Rex about, "Damn it, Rex!" Cody picked himself up and ran to the hologram of his annoyed friend and smiled, or at least tried. To his surprise Rex didn't look pissed off, in fact, he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Rex, sorry to keep you waiting, i…." he paused wanting to come up with a good lie for why he was just pulled halfway across the room while he was in a live transmission.

"Had fun being pulled by the padawan?" Rex asked smugly.

Cody groaned a little, and then turned around when the door slid open. Obi Wan had walked into the room, with his characteristic grin. Kifanue looked ashamed by her actions, but held a bright smile as she waved goodbye to Cody.

"Don't mind us commander, we'll be in the mess, grabbing whatever is left of lunch," Obi Wan smiled, and then turned around, leading Kifanue away.

Cody saluted, and then gave Kifanue a simple nod, smiling as she walked away. Once they were gone he let out a deep sigh.

"Rex she's going to be the death of me, I can feel it in my gut," he groaned.

"You're too quick to judge Vod; she seems nice, and able to handle herself, I'm sure she'll be dragging you out of your grave," Rex smirked.

Cody rolled his eyes. "She nearly gave us a heart attack not that long ago, running after some light, or object that caught her eye," he sighed glaring at his friend.

Kifanue was led to the mess where she was handed a tray, and escorted towards the growing line. Obi Wan smiled at her, wondering if there was something he could say to make her seem more at home, she wasn't like Anakin, for one she was a girl. So talking to her in general was going to be a bit tough. He decided to start conversation on the food, since the look on Kifanue's face when her bowl was filled said it all.

"It's not the best, but there isn't much of what you can do during a war," he smiled half-heartedly.

"I have always heard stories about the food on a war ship, but I had never believed them…it's a good thing I brought my stash, I just hope it lasts long enough," she sighed, using the spoon to push the gray mush around in her bowl.

"Yes well, you should cut down on the sweets, I had heard about your weakness for them, and also for anything shiny?" Obi Wan smiled, pleased with himself for remembering, then again he couldn't have forgotten. Kifanue showed that she had very little control over the things she seems to be obsessive about.

Kifanue's cheeks turned a darker shade of green as she heard Obi Wan talk about her bad habits. She looked away and sighed deeply.

"Master Windu had always told me about it, I didn't think it was that noticeable," she sighed, sniffing at the gray slop on her spoon.

"Also, don't play with your food, my young padawan," Obi Wan smiled teasingly.

Kifanue groaned, but did as she was told and began to eat the food she was given, making quite the face when her taste buds were attacked by the blandness. "Oh Force!" she cried out using the napkin to try and rid her tongue of the paper tasting goop that she had put in her mouth.

Obi Wan laughed, he had seen many people react to the tasteless food, but he had never seen something so funny. "Maybe you would be easier to train then my last padawan," he smiled.

Kifanue sighed; she looked up to her master and wondered why he smiled so much, or what gave him the idea that she would be hard to train? Master Windu said she was easy to train, sure her lightsaber skills needed to be worked with, and sure she would much rather use the force to grab something she could eat then to meditate….Sure she had used the force to get something to eat while meditating, but she was punished for that, so why would she be hard to train?

"Master, am I that difficult?" she asked softly, her gaze fixed on the ceramic bowl in front of her.

"Uh…No, you're not difficult, just different from the last one is all," Obi Wan said hastily, trying to cover up his verbal mistake.

"I will go and try and be better than your last then, Master Kenobi," Kifanue whispered as she stood up and left, leaving Obi Wan all on his own.


	6. Arriving on Voss

**sorry this is so late**

Chapter 6: Arriving on Voss

Kifanue was sound asleep in her bunk when Cody came in to get her. He looked at her and chuckled. The Mirialan padawan was sprawled out on her bunk, her leg hanging off the side, and her mumbles of sweets escaping her lips every now and then. Cody placed a hand on her and shook her softly.

"Commander, the general wants you up," he said but the girl wouldn't budge.

"Come on now Kifanue, you don't want to be late for this," he tried again but again there was no response from her.

The Clone commander sighed, scratching his head for a way to wake the girl up without being absolutely mean.

"Kifanue , the general has something important to show you," he tried again.

Kifanue looked up at him with tired eyes, she rolled onto her side then pushed herself up. "eh, where are we?" she wondered.

"we are above the netural planet Voss, sir," Cody replied.

Kifanue nodded her head, she blinked suddenly, did she just hear him correctly? Voss? last she checked Voss wanted nothing to do with the war or anyone, too busy with their own problems.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I don't think the general would make that kind of mistake sir," Cody replied.

Kifanue scrathced her head then pulled her hair back and tied it up, "do we...at least get to eat breakfast?" she asked.

"Not sure sir, General Kenobi was insistant that you show up for the debriefing before anything else."

The padawan sighed and slid out of the bunk, she smiled and gave a quick curtsy to the clone commander before she ran off to the debriefing room.

Obi wan was just about to give up on waiting for her as she slid into the room, doing her best to keep on her feet and not hit anyone who was in the room on the way.

"Ah finally decided to show up young one?" he asked teasingly.

"I...well, sorry master I was just...I..." she bowed and kept her head down she was rather embarrassed by her tardiness.

Obi wan went to her side and gently patted her back. "It's fine, Kifa, I was just teasing, you made it right on time."

"O-oh, well, that was mean," she replied as she stood up straight.

Obi wan smiled at her and then went back to the holo(table?) the planet of Voss being shown along with their ship close to the orbit.

"The people of Voss had lived many generations without republic intervention, even in the past they had done their best to keep their neturaltiy, and it's best if we try to keep it that way."

"What is cause us to worry about their neutrality?" Kifanue asked.

"The separatists are trying to obtain their aid, our job is to see what the enemy is trying to do, and stop it, all without alerting the locals of our true purpose."

"So we are lieing?"

"We don't have a choice, if they found out why we are truly here then they would most likely have us banned from returning."

Kifanue rubbed her arm she was not okay with lieing to people, but she knew that Obi wan must know best. "What is our cover story then?" she asked.

"We are here to ask to use their port for trading supplies to surrounding planets," Obi wan replied. "As long as we don't mention the war I'm sure they would not mind..."

"What about their mystics master?"

"We can only hope that they did not foresee our arrival."

"The shuttle has been prepared for you General," Cody announced.

"Thank you, Cody," he looked at his padawan and nodded his head to her. "Lets get going, shall we?"

Kifanue smiled in agreement and started towards the lift, taking it down with herself, Obi wan and Cody. It was a small shuttle, and several other clones were waiting for them within. The mirilian padawan sat down and buckled in, she took a deep breath. Trying to calm her nerves. She had never actually seen a Voss before, but studied them along with the rest of the sapient species in known space.

"Everything will be okay," Cody reassured as the shuttle jumped, getting out of the docking hanger and heading down to the planet below.

"Thanks...I hope so."


End file.
